The present invention is directed to gas lasers, and more particularly, to high frequency energy cross-flow gas lasers.
Cross-flow gas lasers employ opposed electrodes along the path of laser gas flow to produce electrical discharge in the laser gas to excite the molecules and thereby generate a laser beam. This laser beam is oscillated between the mirrors at opposite ends of the laser path until a predetermined energy level is reached, and the amplified laser beam passes through the output mirror for subsequent utilization in various types of processing equipment.
Typically, such gas lasers for industrial purposes use carbon dioxide, nitrogen and helium in various mixtures. As is well known, such gas lasers generally employ cooling of the lasing gas which is flowing therethrough if the gas is being recycled along the flow path. As a result, it is customary to feed the gas exiting from the flow path to a gas cooler wherein the gas is cooled and then recycled to the laser conduit.
When the energy supplied to the electrodes and thereby to the laser gas is of a very high power, above 5 kilowatts, there is a tendency for the laser gas to heat rapidly. This reduces the efficiency of the laser and tends to cause adverse effects upon the stability of the laser apparatus, such as misalignment of mirrors and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel high frequency cross-flow gas laser which exhibits desirable stability and relatively long life.
It is also an object to provide such a laser which can be fabricated from rugged and relatively long-lived components and at reasonable cost.
Another object is to provide such a cross-flow laser which is adapted for use with frequencies in excess of 10 megahertz to produce an output laser beam in excess of 500 watts.
A further object is to provide a novel method of generating a laser beam having a power in excess of 500 watts and which is characterized by relatively high efficiency and relatively trouble-free operation.